1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise machines and, more particularly, to a machine which is suitable for doing squats and other exercises.
2. Related Art
Because of the stress which they place on the knees and back, deep knee bends or squats are difficult for many people to do, and a number of people are unable to do exercises of that type.